Drunken Midnight Phone Calls
by Mitsuki Lovs Chocolate
Summary: Catherine gets a phone call from her lover's irate father. Fem-slash Catherine/Calleigh/OC Warnings: language, girls kissing


Lately my obsession with CSI has reached dangerous heights, thus emerged the creation of an OC and the writing of this little number. For those of you still watching for my Naruto stories I have not forgotten them and I will eventually continue them but currently consider them on an indefinite hiatus. Sorry.

* * *

Title: Drunken Midnight Phone Calls

Fandom: CSI: Las Vegas/CSI: Miami

Pairing: Catherine/Calleigh/Camille(OC)

Rating: PG-16

Warnings: girls kissing, some language

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am just an innocent bystander with an overactive imagination that happens to writer her fantasies down.

A/N: Well looks like my writer's block is gone...the plot bunnies attacked out of the blue this time. If you don't know who Camille is check here: numbah1yankee . livejournal . com / 1563 . html (remove spaces)

~*~

Drunken Midnight Phone Calls

~*~

The phone clattered loudly as Catherine placed it back on the hook. She sighed wearily and rubbed her eyes roughly leaning back into the couch. Arms wrapped gently around her neck from behind and she leaned heavily into the embrace. A small kiss was pressed onto her hair.

"Who was that, babe?" Calleigh's southern accent washed over her. She walked around the couch before sitting down next to the older woman resting her head on her shoulders. Catherine sighed again resting her head on top of the other blonde's head.

"Camille's father. He was drunk." Calleigh lifted her head and trained concerned jade eyes on the Catherine's worn face.

"What did he say?" Her voice was tentative, careful, the ground they were treading on was unsteady.

It had been about a year since they started this strange arrangement. Their relationship was no where near conventional but it worked for them. Their friends had accepted them happily and even _their_ families eventually warmed up to the idea. Their youngest lover though was not so lucky.

"He was trying to apologize to Camille for fucking up so badly when she was younger. I told him that Cam was asleep and then he started yelling."

Camille's siblings had been very supportive of her coming out. Her sister Carrie saying that she had known all along. Her mother had taken a little while, especially after she found out about Catherine _and_ Calleigh, trying everything from therapy to holy water to try and fix her daughter. Her father though, had been irate and refused to acknowledge her at all.

"He told me that I had corrupted his little girl. That I had fucked with her mind and somehow tricked her into thinking that this was right, that this is love. He said that we were going to hell and dragging his little girl with us." Catherine's voice cracked slightly and Calleigh wound her arms around her tightly. A shaky breath sounded and a tear landed softly on Calleigh's arm.

"Shh, shh, it's alright. You know that's not true."

"How do you know? She was completely straight before me. I turned her. I damned her to a life of ridicule and discrimination. I damned her to hell. My love for her and my selfishness to want her to know sealed her fate." Catherine's body was trembling now, though no more tears fell. Calleigh frowned deeply.

"That's not true and you know it. She was confused before you. She was hurting before you. She went through guys like normal people go through underwear. It was slowly breaking her. You showed her true love, _we_ showed her true love. And she gladly accepted and reciprocated it." Calleigh placed a soft kiss on to the other blonde's forehead pulling her tighter against her.

"It's true." The soft, sleep-laced voice went straight to Catherine's heart. The two women turned toward the bedroom.

Camille was standing in the doorway fisting on hand over her eye. Her brownish-red hair was mussed and her too big T-shirt had slipped down exposing a delicious amount of a chocolate shoulder. All in all she looked absolutely adorable and the two women couldn't help but smile.

Catherine disentangled herself from Calleigh's arms and lifted herself off of the couch. She walked up to the younger woman and pulled her into her arms lifting her up bridal style. Calleigh giggled at the tiny squeak Camille made and walked up beside the two stroking a hand through the girl's hair.

"I love you Catherine, don't ever doubt that. I love both of you so much." Camille wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck and kissed her softly on the lips before turning her head and kissing Calleigh.

Calleigh walked into the bedroom followed by Catherine still carrying Camille. She dropped gracefully on the bed just as Catherine placed their youngest lover onto the bed before crawling in after.

Camille snuggled into Calleigh's chest resting her head in the dip of her neck. She sighed contentedly as Catherine pulled the covers over them and then spooned against her back reaching one arm over her small hips to rest on Calleigh's slightly wider ones.

The three women settled into the bed and soon the room was filled with the soft sounds of slumber, the doubt and fear easily forgotten.

The End.

A/N(2) - Catherine/Calleigh has become my femslash OTP lately and so this was really fun for me to write but a little sad...oh well...review please. Flames will be accepted because i just love to piss people off...Adios. :)


End file.
